


Driving home

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate drive from Kensington Palace to Anmer Hall with George and Charlotte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving home

‘’I had expected worse,’’ Kate admitted as William changed lanes on the M-11. This morning, they had departed from their Kensington Palace home to make house in Anmer Hall, Norfolk. It was the first time the four of them were in a car as a complete family.

‘’Sorry, love. I had to look at the road. What did you say?’’

‘’That I thought the crowd at Kensington would be bigger,’’ Kate repeated. ‘’A part of me had expected that some people would camp out there to catch a glimpse from us while we were driving away, but it wasn’t too bad, after all.’’

William patted her knee gently. ‘’I’m glad you see it this way. Now you can completely relax. In a few hours, we will truly be home.’’

Kate just nodded, her attention fixed on their two kids in the backseat. It was the first time Charlotte would be in the car for a longer time. The ride from the hospital back to the palace had only been a couple of minutes. George was already used to this. Kate just hoped he didn’t get bored and would wake up his peacefully sleeping baby sister. George was adjusting really well, not yet having thrown tantrums because of the shift of attention.

Kate turned around again and smiled at William. ‘’We have gorgeous kids.’’

‘’We sure do,’’ was his reply. ‘’Those Middleton genes are really good.’’

‘’Oh, don’t kid yourself,’’ Kate laughed. ‘’George is the spitting image of you when you were a toddler. I’ve compared pictures.’’

William chuckled. ‘’I know. Well, maybe, Charlie will take more after you, look wise.’’

‘’And in character?’’ Kate asked teasingly, knowing perfectly well William hoped their kids would more look like their mother than him for reasons she still didn’t understand.

‘’In character they have to be themselves,’’ William said with a philosophical air.

Kate made a gagging noise, but actually agreed with her husband.

After they had driven for some time in a companionable silence, Charlotte started to get fussy. She was used to spend her days physically attached to either William or Kate and didn’t like to be alone in her car seat, not having the warmth of one of her parents around. William couldn’t pull over, for they were still on the highway and no road stop was in sight. George looked at his sister, not knowing whether he should also start to cry or not. Kate unclasped her safety belt and turned her back to the road, focusing on Charlotte. She could reach her tiny foot, but was too far away to comfort her properly. ‘’Georgie, could you help Mummy?’’ Kate asked her oldest child.

George turned his head to look at his mother instead of gazing at his baby sister.

‘’Could you held Charlotte’s hand, sweetie? Maybe that will stop her from crying so much,’’ Kate said, hoping George would understand her. And indeed, George stretched out his little arm and could reach Charlotte better than Kate could. He took her tiny hand in his and looked at his mother. ‘’Good boy, Georgie,’’ Kate said proudly and beamed at her son.

This, however, didn’t Charlotte from screaming her head off.

‘’Will, we have to stop somewhere,’’ Kate said, close to panic. ‘’I need to hold her!’’

‘’I know, I know,’’ William replied, searching agitatedly for some place to pull over. ‘’But I can’t stop in the middle of the road. Besides, we reach Norfolk in another twenty minutes.’’

‘’I’ll plug in the iPod,’’ Kate said. ‘’Maybe some music will calm her down.’’ She hit play and the car was filled with instrumental piano tunes. Charlotte opened her eyes and looked amazed when she heard the sudden sound. It worked. After whimpering a little bit for some time, Charlotte calmed down. When Kate looked at her, even her eyes were dropping a bit; she was falling back to sleep.

William grabbed Kate’s hand with his free one. ‘’You’re a super Mum,’’ he whispered.


End file.
